Cooling units, such as computer room air coolers (CRACs) and computer room air handlers (CRAHs), deliver cool air to large scale electronic components and equipment, such as computer servers. Generally, the electronic equipment is housed in a room and warm air from the electronic equipment is discharged into the room. This warm air is then cooled by the cooling unit and redelivered to the electronic equipment for cooling the equipment. However, there is a need for more efficient cooling systems.